


Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought.

by Ashleighxx



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/pseuds/Ashleighxx
Summary: Klaus has been in New Orleans, and the dust has finally settled for a while. That is until he has a very unexpected visitor... (TO|TVD Canon divergence with no babies included...as per usual)





	Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarolinedrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/gifts).



Klaus found himself having a rare peaceful day. The past year had him battling his son, Marcel, and his vampires to be King of the Quarter, bent the witches to his will and had his unruly brother, Kol, raised from the dead. Family betrayals, near death experiences and a lot of bloodshed had been exciting, but now that the quarter has found some sort of peace and quiet, most probably due to the ‘peace treaty’ Elijah had them forge between the factions, he found himself time to indulge in one of his favourite pastimes.

He picked up one of his much loved novels from his library and sat on the living room sofa, legs crossed and boots resting on the coffee table in front of him, two carafes on the side table of blood and bourbon and a few glasses so he wouldn’t need to move. 

A few hours later, Klaus was brought out of his deep read by a little stifled sob in the house. Altered, he went to inspect but a figure in the doorway halted him as if he saw a ghost. She looked breathtaking as usual, but it wasn’t until he really looked that he noticed something was wrong. Blonde curls framed her face as she looked downwards towards her hands twisting and grasping at a handkerchief. Her eyes were bloodshot and had bits of blotched mascara under her eyes, tear track marks through her foundation that no human would notice and her dainty frame was shaking as she seemed to be battling emotions inside of her. He was about to stand up do something, anything, offer her a drink maybe, but her hand came up to stop him, silencing him from his questioning before she shuffled her feet forward. 

She slowly crept to him, cautiously, carefully as she surprised him by curling up to him on his lap, avoiding eye contact as she clung to his Henley. “My moms dead.” Caroline whispered, heartbreakingly and he stiffened underneath her.

She had sought him out for comfort, and as much as he wanted to hold this amazing, beautiful woman in his arms and make her pain go away, he just wasn't sure how. He had never been the one to comfort another human being, even when he was human himself. His earliest memory was as a child, making sure Rebekah was okay throughout the thunderstorms, but Mikael whipped any sense of softness out of him. Now he was the one hurting people. As if she knew about his inner turmoil, she pulled his arm that was casually slung on the back of the vintage settee and wrapped it around herself, sobbing uncontrollably. Relaxing as much as he could, he tried to ignore the clenching of his own heart as he listened to her pain, he picked up his book and pretended to read where he left off as her tears slowed down, and she finally drifted off to sleep, exhausted. 

After a while, Klaus looked down at the blonde vampire on his lap and put his book down, he couldn't get back into the story with her wrapped around him, her sweet scent driving him wild, the heat of her body reminding him of their time in the woods. 

Pulling a few strands of hair that stuck to Caroline’s face from her tears, he gently stroked her cheek to wake her up, and she cuddled further into him in protest, but he was glad she didn't fully awaken as he heard his siblings outside their home. He flashed them upstairs into the room next to his. The room that no one was allowed to enter.  
He knew they scented her as soon as they entered to abbatoir, could her Bekah mumble about how much of an idiot he was, being wrapped around a baby vampires finger as she stropped towards her room. Could hear Kol teasing Elijah, whom couldn't figure out if the new guest was hostile or not. He reached for the door knob, intending to dissipate any threats his siblings may cause, when he heard Caroline finally cave in an yawned, waking herself up. The baby vampire looked up at him from her bed and he really couldn't believe his luck.

She was finally in New Orleans, finally turning up at his door and he was equally thrilled and terrified. 

“You came to me for comfort and not the witch or the rippah. Why?” He blurted out, not bothering to stop the confusion from slipping past his mask.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked around the room, taking in each object he had placed in here, especially for her. She looked away from him a bit of embarrassment clouded over her grief stricken eyes. “I was going to turn it off, I couldn't cope with the deafening heartbreak, the loneliness, the despair. I couldn't.” She sat up in bed, clutching the bed cover her placed over her as if she was clinging to some resemblance of hope. “That’s all that kept looping around in my mind was your words.” She stared into his eyes as a tear left hers. “You're beautiful, strong, full of light.” She repeated like a mantra before shaking herself out of it. 

He stood there, astounded at her words as she carried on. 

“I wanted, needed, to be with someone who wouldn't coddle me, who wouldn't let me go off the deep end too, who knew me more than I knew myself. Your the only person I ever thought of, Klaus. And seeing as though you couldn't come back to Mystic Falls, I drove straight here from the funeral.”

He stood there speechless, not knowing what to say, what to do as she looked up to him for answers. 

She sighed, dejectly before standing up off the bed. “Sorry, I’ll just go.” She whispered before walking around him to leave. 

Instinctively, he grabbed at her wrist and brought her back into his arms, marvelling at the sight of her wriggling around, attempting to fix his arms around her like she had on the sofa. He wasn't so sure who was comforting whom, as they stood there in silence, peace and love washing over him. 

Over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Arctic Monkeys - I wanna be yours


End file.
